


Until the end

by vincentpriceisright



Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentpriceisright/pseuds/vincentpriceisright
Summary: After the infection spread to Konoha, Iruka and Kakashi took one last mission to protect the children of the village for as long as they were alive...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150988
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta [ mandapandabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug)

Kakashi leaned heavily against the crumbling wall, panting loudly. He pulled his hand away from the quickly festering wound, his glove sticky with blood.

“Shit,” he mumbled, a wave of exhaustion hitting him. He heard footsteps coming around the corner. Feeling feverish and slow, Kakashi fumbled a kunai from his weapons pouch. He felt he could breathe again when Iruka’s familiar chakra signature washed over him.

“Kakashi, what happened I heard…” Iruka stopped, staring at the corpse. It was hard to say who they had been in life, all that was clear now was that they wore civilian clothes. The lower jaw had been broken off and was lying next to the body, but the cause of final death appeared to be a kunai through the eye socket.

“Kakashi.” Iruka sounded sharp, fragile. Kakashi noticed tears beginning to shine in his eyes. “No. No, please…” Iruka was breaking, Kakashi had broken him. Somewhere far away, he thought what a bastard he was for hurting Iruka, the only good, pure thing life had ever let him have and keep.

Keep… Iruka could keep him. He could still keep Iruka safe. He could help his most precious person keep everyone safe.

Kakashi struggled to fight through the haze of the infection that was already fighting to control his body; he knew what he had to do, this was important. He had to say a proper goodbye first though. Kakashi tugged his mask down with his bloodied hand, grabbing blindly for Iruka’s with his other, eyes not leaving Iruka’s tearstained face.

“Iruka. Listen to me. We both know how this ends.” Iruka started to protest, Kakashi could feel it in the way his hand tensed as he started to pull away. He couldn’t have that, there wasn’t much time left. “Baby, please. Let me say goodbye on my terms.”

Iruka was openly sobbing now. Forget hiding your emotions, that part of the shinobi code went out the window as soon as the infection had hit, the infection currently causing the dead to rise and feed on the living. And it was spreading. He slowly sank to his knees in front of Kakashi, holding his hand so tight that Kakashi could hear the bones grind. There was no pain though, not anymore.

Kakashi pulled weakly at Iruka, trying to get him to lean into the kiss. A series of strangled, choked “I love you”s tumbled from Iruka’s lips. Kakashi smiled as Iruka melted into his weak embrace, their lips touching softly. It was sweet, everything he needed...except for one thing.

“Take me with you,” Kakashi breathed his last breath as he weaved the binding signs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time writing fic but there's something about this fandom that makes me want to!!!  
> [ Art!](https://animetrashmuffin.tumblr.com/post/642556125461561344/naruto-au-week-day-1-apocalypse-for)


End file.
